Lucca, Three lunatics and the twentyfirst century
by Wing Omega
Summary: Lucca drops into the house of James. The T rating is because I don't know exactly where the story is going. Chapter eight is up. On hiatus.
1. Introduction

Life of Insanity costarring Lucca and three lunatics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any other Liscensed properities used in this  
  
Introduction  
  
James is just a normal teenager.  
  
Ahh who am I kidding James is a borderline lunatic who's been discribed as the perfect balance between insanity and wisdom, and the deepest thinker in his High School class. James empthaises with Will Smith's character from "I Robot And spends most of the Fourth of July running from the latest group of fireworks that are trying to kill him.  
  
Anyway James is having his usual summer When one his favorite drops into his garage and wacky hijinks naturally insue. 


	2. Meet the Asylum

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any other licensed properties.  
  
Chapter one: Meet the Asylum  
  
"Ahh" James moaned as his dog Smokey finally managed to lick him awake. "Not now girl" Unfortunately she ignored him, as usual, and James soon gave up and opened his eyes. Then he moaned again as he discoverd that the three-foot high pile of Sci-fi novels on his nightstand had collapsed again. "Oh well at least this time the videotapes didn't fall on me."  
  
He slowly rose from his bed "Note to self, Never accept a dare which involves going more then 24 hours without caffeine again. Hey wait a minuite yesterday was the last day of the dare. That means I can drink caffeine again." James rushs to his kitchen, throws open his refrigerator and garbs a cup of what looks like soda. He gulps it down and nearly hurls. "Additional note to self, never mix black coffee and cola again. Now maybe if I sweetened the coffee and/or used a different kind of soda it might work."  
  
James staggered over to the cube of Dr. Pepper he kept by his chair and grabbed three cans out of it. He popped the tab on the first can and poured it down his throat. "Sweet lovely caffeine." he walked over to the pantry to get breakfast, drinking the second can as he walked.   
  
A miniute later James had finished his Pop Tarts and was drinking the third can of soda for dessert. He looked down and noticed a strange light coming from under the garage door. Now anyone with any common sense might have called the cops or something but James never was one for common sense, and he didn't trust cops or the government in general so he began to open the door.  
  
Author's notes: I decided to split my original idea for chapter one into two chapters. Chapter two should be up in two or three days. This is only my second Fan-Fiction and the first that anyone besides me has read so it's probably not the best. On top of that I slept through most of my grammar classes so I probably made a few errors. Feel free to review. And do I have to put the disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter or just the beginning of the story? 


	3. Welcome to the asylum

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long but a lot was going on last week then I couldn't log-on to the site so I decided to move the first part of chapter three to chapter two and we've had some really big storms for the past couple of days.  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to the asylum.  
  
As James began to open the door his brain kicked in and started screaming that he was unarmed. Cursing himself for almost making such a stupid mistake James grabbed a steak knife out of the sink and swore to buy a gun the next day.  
When he finished opening the door he saw a purple energy sphere with a white point in the center hovering in the middle of his garage. Some people might freak out at this point but James had been dealing with things wierder then this in his dreams for as far back as he could remember so he just paced arond it trying to locate any gaps or weak points in the sphere.  
He was about halfway around the sphere when it began to expand. Figuring that there was no way this could be good James jumped back and tripped over a crate of books. He heard a pop as he hit the ground and when he rose a girl with purple hair, glasses and a wierd helmet was laying where the sphere had been. Having beaten Chrono Trigger moore times then he could remember his first thought was that she looked like Lucca Ashtear, the second thought was that he should check to see if she was alright, and a distant third was that he had lost his knife in the fall.  
A split second later James had decided that his Tai Kwon Do skills should be enough to deal with any probelms and he was reaching for her wrist when she opened her eyes. Unsure of how to react for for a second he simply said "Hi." followed by "What's your name?"  
"Lucca, Lucca Ashtear and where and when am I?" While most of James' brain was reeling the rest of it remembered to answer her question "You're in my house in the year 2004 and you should probably come inside." Having guided her into his living room he told her he had something he needed to do outside. As soon as the door closed he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed his best friend's number. "Hey Scott listen you need to grab Rodger and get over here ASAP." "Why" "Something insane is going on." "What else is new?" "No I mean one of my dreams coming true isane" "A Nuclear war is kind of hard to miss." Not all of my dreams involve nuclear wars, just about half of them." "Fine but why am I picking up Rodger?" "Because Rodger's house is on the way to mine." "And why are we meeting at your house?" "Because I'm the only one of us who lives alone. Anymore questions?" "What if Rodger's not home?" We can fill him in later. Anything else?" "Nope." "See you in about twenty then, bye" James turns off the phone and goes inside. 


	4. What do we do now?

Chapter three:

James asked Lucca to stay in the living room why he spent the next five minutes hiding everything he owned that was related to the Chrono Trigger Universe. After he was through there he showed Lucca into the Kitchen and cooked her some leftover pizza. She set her helmet aside so she could eat and he made her swear not to come out until he had a chance to explain what had happened to his friends unless it was an emergency, ignoring the fact that he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

When Roger and Scott arrived James rushed them into his room. "Look guys I know this sounds crazy but Lucca Ashtear is here"They both turned to him with 'Who the hell is Lucca Ashtear?' in their eyes. "Come on Scott I know Roger never played the game but you should remember her. She's a girl from Chrono Trigger. Purple Hair, Glasses, Helmet, Fire magic, and she likes to invent stuff. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"I remember her now but what do mean she's here?" "I mean she's in my kitchen eating pizza!" He hissed, "She popped out of a purple gate this morning a few minutes before I called you. And before you ask the gate disappeared."

Roger cuts in "So do you think the game was a true story?" "Not in this timeline", James replied, "I'm a history buff and as far as I know there was no kingdom of Guardia and there were certainly no Mystics, or Reptites in our time line and there were no guns in 1000 A.D. and we still don't have Telepods. Also the Landmasses looked off.. The big question is what do we do now.

At that moment Lucca opened the door to James's so she could ask where the bathroom is. Scott and Roger turned toward her while James was facing in the opposite direction. "Uh I think the first thing we should do is get her some more clothes" Scott said. James turned around and blushed as he realized that Lucca was only wearing a dark green nightshirt that ended just under midway down her thighs. "Yeah some more clothes would be good", he answered..

Author's notes

1. As far as I know there was no Kingdom of Guardia. However there was a Republic of Lucca in what is now Italy. I don't know if this has anything to do with the character's name though.

2. Sorry about the wait but I've been suffering from writers block concerning this story. I have two more ideas I hope to get started on soon. One is the story of Chrono Trigger told through the eyes of a different character also named James. It will involve the idea that Slash and Flea were Human/Mystic hybrids and at least one Human/Mystic hybrid exists in 1000 A.D. though who it is and how many there are won't be revealed until later. P.S. Anyone who has a good idea for the name of the Human/Mystic hybrids. Please e-mail me.

The other is a crossover with James, Scott, Roger and several of my favorite anime and video game characters in the Terminator universe.


	5. A shopping we will go

Chapter four

"Fortunately for us I still have the grand I was saving for buying a gun and any emergencies that came up so we can buy you some clothes Lucca. The big problem is that we'll need to take you with us when we go shopping so I guess you will just have to wear some of my old clothes. Give me a minute." James began searching through his closet. "Here," he hands her a pair of jeans, "I think these will fit well enough for a trip to Crossroads. You can put these on in the bathroom across the hall" Lucca nods and walks out.

Roger glances at him, "Why don't we just go to Wal-Mart or Quail Springs?" "Because I want as few people to know about this as possible and there are people who know us on sight at Wal-Mart and Quail Springs. Our lives are about to become complicated enough without lots of people asking questions or worse case scenario the government finding out about her." "Why don't we want the government to know about her?" "Because she's not in their records so they might try to deport her, or they might throw her in the loony bin if she tells them where and when she's from. And on the one in a trillion chance they believe her then I'm stuck moving so they can spend years running tests on my house while trying to figure out what happened and how and why it happened." "Worse yet they might decide to run tests on you," Scott added.

"Bingo. I'm surprised you aren't complaining about your curse of Crossroads". James answered. "I'm guessing you didn't pick Crossroads just to annoy me" "No we go there very rarely so people aren't likely to recognize us there.."

At this point Lucca knocks on the door. "We were just leaving", James told her, "We're going to go somewhere to get you some more clothes." "Shouldn't we arm ourselves in case we are attacked by monsters?', she asked "Most of the monsters in this time are of the Human variety and there aren't many of those around here. " James answers with a trace of bitterness. "Besides we'll be taking Scott's car but if you like I have a bow and some hunting arrows we can take with us, and you can carry a knife as long as you keep it hidden unless you need it". "Okay but what's a car?" "It's like a cross between a carriage and the jet bike you rode in 2300 A.D.", mentally slapping himself while praying she didn't realize his mistake. "I'll get the bow and arrows there should be some knives in the kitchen sink, okay? "Fine but I'd still feel more comfortable if I had my gun." she answered. "I was planning to buy a gun tomorrow so I'll just buy you one then.", he answered. He grabbed the bow and arrows, she got a knife and all four of them exited through the front door.

Author's notes

1 Quail Springs and Crossroads are malls near where I live. The curse refers to the fact that every time Scott tries to go to Crossroads something goes wrong.

2: I'm finally done with finals so I should be able to write faster and there will be at least one and possibly two new characters joining the group soon. The main original characters are based on my friends and I and while I was working on this Roger's real world counterpart's older brother started hanging out with us so I'm going to add a character based off of him.

3: I meant to post this in chapter three's notes but the shirt Lucca is wearing is the same one she's wearing in the opening animation to the Final Fantasy Chronicles version of Chrono Trigger when it shows her working at home during the night.

4: James is modeled after me and my outlooks on humanity and the future tend to be dark so that's why he feels bitter when explaining about how most monsters are human.


	6. Lucca's first car ride

Disclaimer: I still own no coyrights.

Chapter 5

Roger tried to claim the shotgun seat as soon as they had exited James's house. It took James all of half a second to grab his shoulder. "Now Roger we have a guest. Don't you think she should have first pick on seats? " With that he began to turn toward Lucca, who was standing to his right with a confused expression on her face

"Shotgun seat?" Her tone making it obvious that she had no idea what they were talking about.

"During the last years of the wagons and carriages people were worried about bandit attacks and such so they would have a man armed with a shotgun sit next to the driver as a defense. These men also shot animals for food. Anyway people started calling the seat next to the driver the shotgun seat and some people carry the tradition onto cars today", James replied.

"I don't really see what difference where I sit makes." Lucca answers.

"Fine, Roge you can have shotgun." James stops to open the driver rear door for Lucca "There you go."

Lucca thanked him as she sat down and James walked over to the other side of the car to get in. Once he was in he glanced over at her to see if she had buckled in. She hadn't so he explained how to buckle in. Once she was done she asked what the seatbelts were for.

"It's to protect us if there is a accident and believe me with Scott's driving we need all the help we can get. Hey Roge turn on the radio will you?"

The first two stations were on commercials and the third was playing Brittany Spears so with his traditional "Hell no" response to her music, Scott turned on the CD player. The Evanescence song Fallen began playing as they pulled out of the driveway.

A few minutes later Roger had fallen asleep and the fourth song came on and James began singing along so softly that Lucca could barely hear him and Scott couldn't hear him at all.

_I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears and if _

_you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Cuz' you're _

_presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone these wounds _

_won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me _

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_But now I'm' bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_And though you're still with me I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have... all of me_...

The trip continued peacefully, and around 45 minutes and a near wreck because Scott decided to race a guy who was going 85 in a 65 M.P.H. zone later, the group reached Crossroads slightly shaken but not much worse for wear, except for Roger, who had slept through the whole thing. "And he says my driving would be dangerous." James mutters as he slides out of the car. "Roge we're here" he adds as he taps on Roger's head in order to wake him up.

Author's notes

1: I think that it's fairly obvious that Roge is a nickname for Roger

2: Scott's car is a red 2001 Ford Escort in case anyone is interested.

3: Next chapter our intrepid heroes face the horror known as clothes shopping. After that they relax and introduce Lucca to the wonder known as the video arcade. And I'm still mulling over some ideas for what happens after that..


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's notes

1: I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up and I decide to skip the clothes shopping part because I couldn't decide exactly what I wanted to do with it.

2: I still don't own any copyrights.

3: Mike ILLER if you look ay my notes from the end of chapter 4 I mentioned that James was modeled after myself. If trusting my government about as far as I could throw the White House and having recurring nightmares involving nuclear war and futures similar to the worlds from 1984 and Fahrenheit 511 make me crazy then so be it.

Two hours later James and the others had left the clothing store, Lucca had changed into a dark-green skirt and a white shirt, the rest of the clothes had been put in Scott's car, and the group had made it too the food court where they planned to eat and figure out what else they would do while they were there.

"Each of these is a restaurant that serves a different kind of food." James explained to Lucca. "Unfortunately I have no idea what kind of food you like but there's a Subway over there and you should be able to get something similar to the sandwiches from your time there or you could try something new in which case you just have to pick something that looks good and try your luck."

Lucca stops to think why Scott and Roger go to order their food. "I'll guess I'll try whatever you're having James."

James shrugged, "In that case why don't you sit down why I get the food?" James then walked over to the Sonic and ordered two cheeseburgers. He hesitated briefly but decided that sooner or later they would have to find out if Lucca liked spicy food so he ordered two orders of cheddar peppers and a pair of large Dr. Peppers. After picking their orders up James walked back to the table to find that Scott and Roger had returned while he was gone. He sorted out the two orders and handed Lucca her food and drink. As was typical James was through with all of his food before any of the others had finished whatever they had decided to eat first. He started wondering what impact the events of today would have on his future then paused to watch Lucca take her first bite of a cheddar pepper, hoping that getting them for her hadn't been a mistake

Lucca coughed briefly, "It's making my mouth burn."

"It's supposed to do that," James answered. "Do you like it?"

"It's certainly interesting' Lucca replied.

"Good." James picked up her drink and gave it to her. "Here this should help relieve the burning"

At this point Roger asked what they were going to do next. "Hit the arcade of course. Crossroads has the best arcade in this portion of the state there's no way we can pass up a chance to visit it. After that we can see a movie." By this point Scott had finished eating so the guys began to discuss what movie they would go see while Lucca finished her meal. With that finished they headed to the arcade while James explained what an arcade was to Lucca.

"Basically an arcade is a place with a lot of different games that you can play against a A.I. A lot of them also allow you to compete against another human or to team up with other humans to compete against the A.I." At this point they walked into the arcade itself. "Well Lucca do you see anything that looks interesting?" After looking around for a couple of minutes she stopped next to an Aerofighters machine. "Great I need to go get some tokens." On the way back from the token machine James stopped by the Marvel vs. Capcom machine where Scott and Roger were beating each other's character's brains out. After that match was over he asked how it was going.

"Me two, Roger one", Scott replied "Did Lucca find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for me over at the Aerofighters machine. I just wanted to remind you two that if we end up playing any games against her hold back a little okay. If we annihilate her she'll get discouraged. You don't need to let her win but there is a line between a victory and a massacre and we shouldn't cross it. Also if we are playing a fighting game against her it would probably be best if we use our worst characters okay? Scott and Roger nodded. "Great see you later."

James headed back to the Aerofighters machine thinking about which plane he would recommend to Lucca when he got there. When he arrived he explained the controls to Lucca and quickly convinced her to take the F-14 while he took the Harrier.

The first stage was Japan. They both made it through on their second credit though he intentionally made some of the dodges closer then he normally would and both of them were fried by the boss's opening laser attack, which James had forgotten about. The rest of the game followed the same basic pattern and when they were fighting the final boss James fired off his last super weapon then veered left so that Lucca could claim the kill. "Well done," he told her then he pointed out a couple of things. "Still all in all you did a lot better then most beginners" He gave her a simile that he only wore when he was completely relaxed. Unfortunately these periods were usually brief, few, and far between. "Why don't you see if there are any other games that you want to play?"

After another minute or so Lucca decided that she wanted to try Tekken 3 partially due to the fact that there was a 15-person line waiting to play the Tekken 5 machine and a slightly smaller line at Tekken 4. James picked Paul while Lucca picked Julia, who was ironically James's favorite Tekken 4 character. James let Lucca get the first hit in and then began to fight back. James expected to have to go easy on her and was mildly shocked to realize that she was holding her own. Lucca won the first round after blocking one of James's punches and countering with a low kick. James barely won the second round by catching Lucca with a jump kick at range. Lucca won the third round by catching James with a dashing attack.

At this point James looked at his watch and realized that they needed to get going if they were going to see a movie so James and Lucca found the others and they left discussing what movie they should see and how their games had went at the arcade.

Author's notes part 2

4: I'm going to see a movie Friday and whatever movie I see will be the one they see.

5: Some people might complain that it should be harder to teach Lucca how to play a video game but if she can handle the controls on the Epoch it shouldn't be very hard to teach her how to play a video game in my opinion.


	8. Chapter7

Author's notes

1: I've actually had people say that I simile differently at different times. As for the part about James not being completely relaxed very often most of the time at least part of me is wondering what's going wrong at that moment and how to fix what has already gone wrong, not that there's really much I can do.

2: As a side effect of my interest in the military and a little too much time spent playing Rainbow Six I tend to tactically analyze movies.

3: Is anyone still reading this anyway?

4: I promise to avoid spoiling as much of the movie as possible.

5: And I don't own any copy rights.

Chapter 7

As the group moved toward the movie theatre James explained what a movie was to Lucca as simply as possible. "Basically a movie is a recording of a play. A movie theatre is a place where you can go to watch new movies and a few months after a movie comes to theatres you can buy copies of the recording called videos or DVDs, though some movies skip the theatre and go straight to video or DVD."

When the group arrived at the theatre they looked over the times the movies were starting. James, after briefly considering and rejecting the idea of suggesting a chick flick, wanted to see Constantine and Roger agreed but Scott didn't want to wait until it started so they decided to watch Hostage instead. At this point Scott asked what they would do if the theatre actually asked for I.D. "Hope they don't." was James's answer. And fortunately they didn't.

Once inside James and Lucca went to get popcorn and drinks while Scott and Roger went directly to the theatre. James and Lucca made it to the theatre just in time for the previews to start and they took seats next to Scott and Roger. James watched most of the movie silently. He had been surprised by the end of the first part and when the estate where most of the action took place appeared he noted that it would be very easy to defend provided you had a good anti-aerial defense, though the defenders would be screwed if the enemy was able to gain control of the chunk of rock directly behind the house. During the initial firefight he also noted that handguns shouldn't be effective at the range where Mars, the obligatory mental case among the hostage takers, was shooting but it didn't hinder his enjoyment of the movie. The only time he actually talked during the movie was the scene where Mars was on the attack after taking a sub-machine gun burst and that was just to mutter, "Great Undertaker's evil cousin."

After the movie Lucca asked James if what had happened in the movie had really happened. "Those events no but similar things do happen and like the beginning part they don't always have happy endings. That's what I meant when I said now most monsters are human. But there are lots of different types of movies and shows. Some are about things that really happened, some are about things that could happen. Some are the writer's ideas of what the future can be like or what the past was really like, some are based off of legends. Sometimes there are even several different movies based off of different versions of one legend. Some are meant to be funny, others scary or sad, while others have a lesson they want to teach. I have lots of movies at home that you can watch." By this point they had made it back to the car and after offering Lucca the shotgun seat James claimed it for himself.

Author's notes part two

5: I thought about describing the ride home in this chapter but I decided to deal with it and the rest of day one in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's notes

1: Unfortunately Spring Break has ended so it will probably be a while before the ninth chapter.

3: I still own no copyrights.

3: And please don't forget to leave a review so that I know that someone is at least paying attention.

Chapter 8

After they got in the car James turned the CD player on and after a few minutes they stopped at a gas station to refuel the car and buy drinks, with James and Lucca getting Sprites because it was so late, though first James had to explain caffeine as the stuff in coffee that makes you less tired. When they returned to the car James switched CDs and they left. When they got close to James's home Lucca noticed that James was singing along with another song.

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

Chorus:  
If I could, then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

Chorus

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time 

Chorus

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

When they reached the house James let Smokey out and asked Lucca what she wanted for dinner. "I should warn you now I can't cook so we're limited to sandwiches and anything I can microwave for the main course." After James had explained what options they had for dinner Lucca picked a turkey and dressing meal and James prepared it and a identical meal for himself.

After they had set down James asked Lucca a few questions about her life and found out that she had been pulled from mid 1001. He listened to her describe her adventures and James found it amazing how the details that didn't make it into the game changed things. He laughed when Lucca had told him about a time when Crono had gone hunting for dinner and had ended up stuck upside-down in a mud pit. Lucca's face seemed to become sadder as she mentioned that Crono and Marle had been planning to get married a few weeks after Lucca had left. James briefly considered trying to reassure Lucca that she would be home in time for the wedding but knew that it was all but hopeless so he shouldn't try to raise her hopes when they weren't even sure if they would ever get her home.

After dinner Lucca asked if there was a place for her to sleep. "You'll be sleeping in my room" James replied. Lucca protested but James insisted, "Besides I can sleep almost anywhere and I've lost track of the number of times I've fallen asleep on the couch without meaning too. I just need to grab a few things and then you can lay down." James ducked into his room and grabbed a few books and his CD player/Radio. "There you go"

After Lucca had laid down James and Smokey curled up on the couch and James spent the next couple reading his slightly battered copy of Battletech: Measure of a Hero. Once he was through he got a drink, set his CD player to play one of his favorite Garth Brooks songs for the rest of the night and laid down to sleep.

Author's notes part 2

4: Next chapter they go weapons shopping. I don't think they'll ever need them but I prefer to keep my options open.


End file.
